disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nashter
Nashter is a character and antagonist from the comic series W.I.T.C.H.. He is the former leader of The Runics, a group looking to overthrow Kandrakar. Personality He is ruthless and would do anything when it comes to achieving his goals. It's assumed that Nashter gave the go ahead for his teammates to attack the other competitors in Nune-Boreal. Even if he didn't give the command, he still encouraged it. He also kidnapped the guardians (minus Will) and held them to gunpoint. Chronology Competing in Nune-Boreal Nashter and his team had joined the annual competition in Nune-Boreal in hopes of winning the Narval Wand, an item instrumental in their plot to overthrow Kandrakar. After two events, the Runics only had one out of two essential items to get the wand; they had the clue while the guardians had the key. Nashter decided to kidnap the girls while they were weak and steal the key from them. However, Will, who was carrying the key, was not captured. Nashter decided to keep the other girls captive in hopes of disqualifying their team, and left his spy to watch them. The girls, however, were able to escape and show up for the final event. The two teams were then forced to work together to reach the cave that the wand was located in. Since only two people were allowed into the cave at a time, Will and Nashter entered. Seeing the wand, and ignoring Will’s warnings of a trap, Nashter grabbed it and awoken the statue that was protecting it. The statue caught Nashter in his grasp, which caused the runic to drop the wand into some surrounding magma. Will was then forced to save Nashter, despite his protests to save the wand instead. He never thanked Will for saving him (he actually chastised her for it), but when his teammates got hostile towards the guardians for not producing the wand, he allowed them to go free. Before leaving, he promised Will that they would meet again. Fleeing The Runics After failing his mission to defeat the Guardians, Nashter was threatened by his superiors and escaped to the last place that they would look. He moved to Heatherfield and began to attend the same school as the Guardians under the guise of an exchange student named "Nash". He was first seen practicing his soccer skills in hopes of joining the school team coached by Irma's father. After joining the team, the girls found it hard to work with him due to their past encounters. Will, in particular, was the most apprehensive towards him. The two constantly bumped heads on the idea of using magic in soccer games. After a few games, it became clear that the girls weren't willing to co-operate with him, losing several matches in the process due to the lack of teamwork between them. However, things began to change for the better when the whole team bonded over soccer videos and new uniforms. Once her final suspicions were dispelled, Will was finally able to see Nash as her teammate instead of her enemy. Their partnership in the final game allowed them to win the match and the entire championship. Later, while leaving the change-rooms, Nashter noticed Will teasing and embracing a jealous Matt. Nashter quietly walked away with a saddened expression on his face. Powers and Abilities Like Will, Nashter has control over the element of quintessence. However, Nashter and the other runics seem to generate their power from a darker force. Taranee and Hay Lin, who had been hit by The Runics' attacks, had mentioned feeling the evil within their powers. He, like the rest of his team, has the ability to fly. He can also use general magic to do several things, as seen when he enchanted a soccer ball to fly straight into a net. He has telepathic powers. What other powers he might have is currently unknown but there is a good chance that they are identical to Will's. Nashter has very good soccer skills as he played a similar sport on his homeplanet, with magic being the only difference between the two. Relationships Will When Nashter and Will first met, they had a distinct and mutual dislike for each other. Will was wary of Nashter for his plans to destroy Kandrakar. Nashter, in turn, was hostile towards her because she stood in the way of him accomplishing his mission. Even when the pair had to work together, they still bumped heads. However, when Will saved Nashter, he began to change. He returned the favour to the Guardian by letting her and her friends go, but not before promising Will that they would meet again. When Nashter fled from his team and his superiors, he chose to come to Earth to be close to Will, with him now harbouring feelings for her. He meant no harm, but it took a while for her to trust him. Appearances *Issue 104: Another World *Issue 111: Teamwork *Issue 128: A Single Word Trivia *When Nasther is first seen, he has a pink triangle on his forehead, but when he disguises himself as a human it is not there. It is unknown if the triangle was paint and he stopped using it, or something more permanent like a birthmark or a tattoo that he hid with magic. Gallery Nashter_in_Nune-Boreal.png Nashter_runic.jpg Will_and_Nash_hug.png Will_and_Nash_argue.png Category:W.I.T.C.H. characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Comic characters Category:Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Males